


I will always love you

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Werwolf Josiah Trelawny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Leopold Strauss & Josiah Trelawny
Kudos: 2





	I will always love you

Josiah and Leopold are in a wooden cabin. Somewhere in nowhere. Leopold lays on top of him, and both man suck each other's Dicks. Josiah must be careful because he is a werewolf, and has four sharp fang teeth on his upper and lower chaw. The fang teeth in front is always a bit smaller than the one behind. But all eight fang teeth are razor sharp. But Leopold trust him. Meanwhile Josiah is hard as a rock. And Leo is still soft in Jos mouth. But that's okay. Josiah want leopold to enjoy it. That's why he goes slow, no need to rush. Both man have all the time of the world. Leo and him are a couple since one month. And Leopold first startet to trust him really one week ago. That's where they told the camp about their relationship. The congratulated them, and are happy of them. But like Leopold, they are afraid that Josiah will hurt him, or that Josiah just play with him. Josiah is stronger than every human being, and has a beast inside him. 

He can shift into a huge black wolf with yellow eyes. He can shift whenever he want. Except when he is too angry. Then he must shift. And then he loses control over his wolf for one minute. Then he can control the wolf again. Otherwise, he can always control the wolf, even if he shift into his wolf form. Leopold let out a loud moan around Josiah's hard cock. He knows that Josiah knots whenever he cum. That's why he need to pull back when he cums. Knotting his mouth would probably tear and or break his jaw apart. After another while, Josiah can feel that Leo's dick is half-hard by now. He deep throat Leopold then. And as the tip hit the back of his throat, a jolt went trough his lover. And a deep moan left his mouth one second after. Then Josiah carefully let his unsharp front teeth scratch Leopolds half hard dick softly. Another jolt went trough Leopold. And he let Jo slip out of his mouth.

,,Yes that's it. Hör nicht auf. (Don't stop). NGH!" The Austrian moan.

Josiah can feel how Leo's hips twitch. The Englishman let the Austrian's dick slip out of his mouth. Meanwhile Leopold suck on him again.

,,I'm close." Josiah pant.

Then he give the head and slit of the Austrian's thick cock two short kitten licks. A tremble went trough Herr Strauss. After a while longer, where Josiah tryed to hold back his urge to cum, Leo is finally fully hard. It took half an hour or longer. But Josiah don't mind it. He loves Leopold as he is. Herr Strauss still can't belive that someone love him. He's 60 and still a Virgin. Normally it's Alright for him, but he's with Josiah now. And now it makes him feel ashamed. And Josiah know it. Leopold and Josiah stop sucking each other. Leopold turn arround. Now the Englishman's and his dick rub together. Both man share a slow but passionate tounge kiss. Meanwhile Josiah slowly and carefully rub Leo's back.

,,Ich liebe dich so sehr schatz. (I love you so much darling)" Leopold whispers against Josiah's lips.

,,I love you too my pretty angel." Josiah smiles.

While he smiles, he show of his sharp canines. Leo teached him what that sentence means at the beginning of their relationship. He even knows what I love you too is in German. But sometimes he don't dare to say it, because it makes him blush when Leo giggle because of his pronunciation. He even teaches him some German pet names. Then both share a soft kiss.

,,I want you to take me angel. Pleas. I trust you." Leopold whispers.

,,You sure?"

,,Yes!"

,,Okay then. Lay on your back Engel."

Said done. Leo lay on his back. Then Josiah get the lube. Herr Strauss already spread his legs as wide as possible.

,,You're comfortable? Or should I take you from behind on all fours?" Jo ask worried.

,,No this is fine. When I lay my legs on your shoulders after you entert me." Leo smiles.

,,Okay. But tell me when I need to stop, or when something hurts you. I don't want to force you to anything. And I don't want you in pain." The Englishman whisper.

,,It's Alright cutie. I will tell you. No worries. But I'm sure you take good care of me. You have already proved this to me earlier today." He smiles.

And Jos blush at that compliment. Then he lube three of his fingers, before he close the tube again, and place it next to him. Then he slowly massage his hole with one finger, before he enter it. A shiver went down Leopolds spine. And a gasp leave his mouth.

,,Alright Angel?" Josiah ask worried.

,,Ja. Keep going!" Herr Strauss say breathless.

Josiah try to ignore the aching of his hard dick between his legs. Then he slowly fucks Leopold with his one finger. Leo let out breathy pants and deep moans or grunts. After a while, he carefully add another finger. This time Leo moaned pain and pleasure, and another jolt went trough his fragile body. Josiah let him adjust. He give his lover a soft kiss on the lips.

,,You alright? Should I stop?'' Josiah asks worried.

,,No! Pleas don't stop! Holy shit." The Austrian moan.

Josiah give him another soft kiss, before slowly pumping his fingers in and out. And sometimes in a scissor motion. Ten minutes or so later, he carefully add another one. Three should be enough. Even though Josiah is only slightly thinner in width then Leopold. But Josiah is therefore a bit longer. But still his knot is pretty thick to lock them in place. Only a little bit of the base don't swell, that the knot stays in there. Because his behind would clench arround the "thin" base then and that's how the locking in place works. Leo moans in pain. Josiah want to pull back, but Leo shakes his head.

,,It's Alright Schatz. Just give me some time." He gasp.

,,Of course my love." Josiah whispers.

Then he bent down to kiss him again softly. Both share a few soft kisses.

,,Go on. I'm fine." Leo gasp.

,,You sure?"

,,Yes pretty boy." Leopold smiles.

Josiah sniles back. And then he move his fingers again. Meanwhile he search Leo's sweet spot. And after awhile he found it. Leo arch his back and moaned out really loud. A shiver went diwn his spine, after his back touched the soft mattress again. He hit that spot slowly again and again while fucking him with his fingers. Leo is a moaning mess, and his dick twitch then and there. Josiah's own cock twitch then and there too. He's damn close. But when he knots now, he can surely forget to make love to his pretty angel. After twenty minutes Leo is ready. Then Josiah take the lube, and lube his cock. Then he close the tube again, and place it next to him on the mattress. He let the tip of his cock rub against Leo's hole. Then he lock eyes with his lover. Leo nods breathless. Then he slowly press the tip in. Herr Strauss' mouth drop open. His face switches between pain and pleasure in seconds. Then Josiah finally bottomed out. He's now balls deep inside his lover. He let out a shaky breath.

,,You alright Angel?" The gentleman asks.

,,Yes. It's alright." Leo gasp.

And after a few more minutes, his face switch completely to pleasure, and he relax. Leo close his eyes, and lay his legs on Josiah's shoulders. Now Josiah slide a bit deeper in. Leo and Josiah left a moan at that.

,,Alright? Or to deep?" Josiah ask worried.

,,It's fine angel. Your big and long. But it feels amizing. You just hit my spot that's all." Leo smiles breathless.

Both man's cheeks are flushed. Josiah slowly start to thrust into his partner. The Englishman hide his head in the crook of Leopolds neck.

,,Can I?" Josiah ask.

,,Sure."

And then Josiah start to suck a mark at Leopold's neck. Meanwhile both man are a moaning mess. Josiah's movements are slow but powerful. Leopold is in heaven. He loves the feeling of Josiah inside him. The Englishman hold his weight up on his elbows, he don't want to crush Leo under his weight. But he still hide his head in the crook of Leo's neck. Josiah moans, grunts and gasp into Leo's ear, while Leo moan his Lust out loud. He don't even try to hide his loud groans, grunts and gasps in pure pleasure. With every thrust he hit Leopold's prostate. This goes on for one hour. 

,,AHH. Ja, genau so! (Yes, that's it!) I'm close." Leo gasp.

,,Me to Angel. Should I...."

,,No I want your knot!" Leo interrupt him.

,,You sure? It's gonna hurt." Josiah asks worried.

,,I'm sure cutie." He gasp back.

,,Okay than." Josiah whispers.

And then he start to trust a bit harder and faster into his lover. Leopold is the first who cums loud moaning into his chest and stomach. He immideatly clench around Josiah's cock. And this brought him over the edge loud moaning. His knot swells immideatly, and lock both man in place. Trough Leo went a jolt, and his face switch to pain for a few minutes. But then he relax again. Due to Josiah's shaking elbows, he carefully push Leo's legs of his shoulders. Then he grab Leopold and turn both of them arround. Now Josiah is on his back, and Leo lay on top of him. Die to the movements, the knot rubbed against Leo's walls, and made both man moan.

,,It's amazing. Danke süßer. I didn't feel so good in a long time. I love you so much." Leo whispers.

,,Awww. I'm glad to hear it. It was indeed. I love you to pretty Angel." Josiah smiles.

This time Herr Strauss hide his head in the crook of Josiah's neck, and Mark him. A skal Moan left him due to that. And then both enjoy the closeness. Both still united trough Josiah's knot. Eventually Leopold falls asleep. And Josiah join him right after. He will protect and love Leopold until his death. That's for sure!


End file.
